


Закрой глаза и думай об Англии

by allla5960



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райкер поддается на ее уговоры с третьего раза. Поддается, обманывает маму, отца, Рокки, и идет с ней в клуб. Туда, где быть не должен, хотя, чего скрывать, был и даже не раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрой глаза и думай об Англии

**Author's Note:**

> Не вычитано. Морально связано с предыдущим драбблом по РайкДеллу.

Райкер поддается на ее уговоры с третьего раза. Поддается, обманывает маму, отца, Рокки, и идет с ней в клуб. Туда, где быть не должен, хотя, чего скрывать, был и даже не раз. 

— Там всем наплевать, кто мы, — щебечет Райдел, но все же цепляет на нос круглые солнечные очки. Натягивает ему почти до носа капюшон серой толстовки и, будто случайно, пробегает пальчиками по колким щекам — никто не бреется по вечерам. 

Она тычет в экран телефона и говорит, что он, Райкер, не пожалеет. Райкер жалеет немедленно, не сходя с места, но ничего не говорит, лишь аккуратно тянет ее за локоть, уводя из-под прямого столкновения с веселой пьяной компанией. 

Фейс-контроль они проходят быстро, стоит всего лишь подойти к охране и чуть открыть лицо — Райкер желанный гость и он это знает. 

— Потрясающе, — восторженно кричит Райдел, глядя на мигающую светомузыку и танцовщиц в откровенных нарядах. 

Райкер не видит ничего, чем можно было бы восхищаться, но крепко хватает ее за талию, прижимая спиной к своей груди. Это успокаивает его, а сама Делл ничего не замечает, рассматривая бармена, который жонглирует бутылками. 

Райкер ведет ее по клубу быстро, так словно уйти отсюда — это лучшее, о чем он может сейчас мечтать. Капюшон снова натянут до глаз, поэтому его навряд ли кто узнает, и можно не опасаться дурацких клубных знакомых. 

— Райк! — она выворачивается в его руках, ловко обвивая за шею, и с горящими глазами шепчет, что у пульта тот, ради кого они пришли. 

Музыка громкая, почти оглушающая, и шепот Райдел вынуждено влажный, почти интимный, до той степени, когда ее губы при разговоре касаются его кожи. И Райкер не сказать, что особо расстроен этим фактом. Он вообще-то удивлен, что дышит с ней одним воздухом и остается трезвым — и правда, весьма необычно; его ведет даже от случайного касания локтей на семейной кухне, после чего требуется срочное уединение в туалете. 

Райдел не пытается отстраниться, не хочет танцевать одна, изгибаясь, как одна из танцовщиц наверху. Она может не хуже размалеванных кукол в крошечных купальниках — Райкер знает это, как никто другой. Райдел цепляет руки в замок за его шеей и качает бедрами — она может не хуже тех недо стриптизерш крутиться возле мужчин, как у шеста; Райкер знает это, как никто другой. 

Райкер не любит электро, не разбирается в различных ди-джеях и желания Делл сходить конкретно сегодня именно на этого «реально нереального чувака» он не разделяет. Но басы бьют в пол, и сквозь толстые подошвы кроссовок вибрация проступает по ногам, а капюшон намокает от пота. Людей слишком много, чужое дыхание жаркое, совсем чужое, и родных светлых глаз тоже нет — все скрыто под идиотскими круглыми очками. А на Райкере капюшон. 

И если бы не очки, то навряд ли он бы пошел за сестрой к туалетам. У Райкера есть голова на плечах. У Райдел — нет. 

Райдел не нужно пить, чтобы совершать дурные поступки. В общем-то, она их дурными не считает — все в этом мире относительно, отвечает Делл. 

Она тянет его на себя, опираясь спиной на стену, заставляет утыкаться лицом в ее ключицы, пышную, поднятую корсетом грудь. За капюшоном и ее уловками совсем не видно Райкера — никто не узнает. 

Вообще-то, это довольно глупая игра, потому что отыметь собственную сестру для Райкера перестает быть шуткой уже как пару лет назад. И изредка он порывается сказать Делл, что не единственный на этом свете; что он ущербный и не сможет дать ей детей и счастливую семью; что надо найти кого-нибудь хорошего, умного, красивого, не его. 

— Закрой глаза и думай об Англии, — обычно говорит ему Райдел, целуя в уголок рта и просовывая указательный и средний пальцы в шлевки джинс. 

Райкер слушается и тщательно запирает двери в свою комнату — братья напоминают щенят золотистого ретривера с безумным любопытством в огромных круглых глазах. 

Биты "того самого" ди-джея все ещё бьют под ноги, и, когда Райкер наощупь скользит рукой по стене, натыкась на дверь, то тишина мужского туалета непривычна от слова «совсем». Стены практически звуконепроницаемы, потому что музыка доносится отдаленно, как будто играет на соседней улице. 

Ладошки Райдел забираются под капюшон, оглаживая щеки, подбородок, и цепляя настырную челку, которую Райкер не стрижет ради нее. Она касается его лица везде, где только можно, теребит мочки ушей и наконец целует, сладко лизнув нижнюю губу. 

Райкеру не хочется ничего делать; хочется вечность стоять неподвижно, чувствовать, как ее язык щекочет нёбо и плевать на всю рефлексию, что раскручивается в нем с каждым днем все сильнее. 

Он отрывается от нее и смотрит жалобно, почти умоляюще. Большие пальцы его рук обводят аппетитные ямочки на спине, надавливая там, где нужно. Райдел выгибается под немудреными ласками и тянет его обратно, успокаивающе проговаривая: 

— Закрой глаза и думай об Англии. 

В штанах становится тесно, а член болезненно упирается в застегнутую ширинку, и Райкер готов думать хоть о книгах Харпер Ли или распаде группы Битлз, лишь бы больше не чувствовать умопомрачающего раскаянья, что так быстро сменяется похотью. 

И когда Райкер открывает глаза, то у Райдел масляный взгляд, как у кошки, которой отдали банку сметаны. Не тронутую и полную до краев. 

— Закрой глаза и думай об Англии, — повторяет она ему на ухо, мазнув накрашенными губами по шершавой щеке, и легко опускается на колени, нетерпеливо расстегивая кожаный ремень. 

Райкер пытается нагнуться, пытается поднять ее с ужасного грязного пола, но Делл по-прежнему в очках, которые так мешали целоваться, и без взгляда светлых невинных глаз, идея о минете в туалете клуба кажется вполне себе ничего. Райкер упирается рукой в дверь кабинки, в которую его затолкала сестра, и позволяет себе запустить руку в светлые пряди ее волос. 

Райдел таки сбрасывает опостылевшие очки, но те уже отыграли свою роль. Она берет в рот может и не особо умело, но у Райкера, готового кончить от одной только мысли о Делл на коленях, подкашиваются ноги и сердце начинает стучать слишком быстро. 

Он не может сдержать глухого, позорно-девчачьего стона, когда усилия Делл завершаются успехом. Его передергивает, как от электрического разряда, и через мгновение он сумбурно шепчет: 

— Прости, прости, прости... 

Они редко практикуют оральный секс — Райкеру стыдно об этом просить, а на Делл нечасто находят подобные затмения. 

Но сейчас Райдел улыбается, не открывая рта, а после ребячески высовывает язык, перекатывая белесую жидкость на нем. И сглатывает, облизывая испорченную линию губной помады. 

Райкер нелепо подает ей руку, стоя со спущенными штанами, и она поднимается, дергая его белье вверх. От нее исходит пряный аромат недавнего секса, а на донышке тех самых светлых глаз таится какое-то странное самоудовлетворение. 

Райкер понимает, что ни разу не услышал имени того ди-джея, ради которого они пришли. 

— Мы можем снять номер в следующий раз, — снисходительно говорит он, и Райдел, причмокнув губами, вновь цепляет очки на свой нос. 

«Если думать об Англии чаще, то может имеет смысл снять недорогую квартиру на постоянный срок», размышляет Райкер и позволяет сестре слизать соль со своей шеи, чтобы после опрокинуть шот текилы.


End file.
